Fighting for whats real
by BrenShorter
Summary: what happens after the movie...summary sucks but its actually good please read rated T for language and sexual content might be M in later chapters pairings TylerNora and LucyMiles. first fanfic ever so please be nice and lots of reviews please
1. dream

**disclaimer: I do not own the movie step up or its amazing plotline and characters.**

Ch. 1

Tyler's POV

Dancers lots of them first moving in unison then breaking off like each is doing their own dance….like a cannon….lights many changing lights…blues and reds…spotlights too…dancing and wonderful feelings of elation….then there is sorrow

and gun shots and someone screaming…I think it's me "someone call 911"….the sorrow never really went away but it did fade...but only when the girl appeared…a beautiful girl in a green dancing outfit…I'm dancing with her we are twirling

and spinning. Then she was gone or almost. I could see her in the distance but not her face I heard myself saying "I'm fighting….for something that's real to me for the very first time" she runs towards me and jumps at me I catch and lift her in

the air feeling like this was where I belonged with this girl. I see flashes, memories…a little girl dancing hip hop…she's good _flash _a club full of people all dancing the same dance all perfectly on beat except one that suddenly

does a back flip _flash_ gun shots again…blood lots of blood……SKINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

stepstepstepstepstepup

Tyler woke up in a pool of sweat panting for breath "it was just a dream…just a dream" he said as he opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue tights on a chair and he knew it wasn't. Skinny was gone and he was about to start at his new

school for the art's with Nora. As he thought about Nora a smile crept onto his face and the bad parts of the dream faded away. He loved to think about his girlfriend and about how angry she gets when he's late. Tyler looks at his alarm

clock "shit" he exclaims and races off to his first day at Maryland school of the arts or MSA. Tyler ran down the stairs while putting on his black straight billed cap only to collide with the very girl of his dreams…literally


	2. getting you alone

Ch.2

"Nora!?!?!?!?!?" he said as he fell onto the bottom step and she fell onto the ground "ow" she said "oh god baby I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't see you" "wait Tyler what did you say?" "Sorry?" he asked confused she smiled "no before that"

"what…baby?" he questioned as he helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist as she in turn wrapped hers around his neck. Her grin grew wider if at all possible which also caused him to grin and said "that's it…..you

(she kissed him lightly on the lips)…have (kissed his nose)…never (kissed his jaw) called me that before" she finished as she nuzzled into his neck "are you sure?" he asked catching on "uh huh" she said. He moaned as she started layering his

neck with soft, light, and terribly slow kisses "Nora? We….we gotta go…we're gonna be late" he drawled out she looked at her watch and swore "your right common you can't be late on your first day that's the reason I'm here to

make sure you leave….5 minutes ago…great!!" "Shhhh baby Shhhh" he said trying to sooth her "it's okay we've got plenty of time especially if you drove" "I did" she replied "great so what's there to worry about?" "well we have to turn in

your transcripts, get your class schedule, and then if we have time left I was thinking we could find an empty studio or closet to practice…our next routine…if you know what I mean" she breathed out the last part and began nibbling on his

earlobe "mmmm I like the sound of that" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine then pulled her closer to him by her belt loops _oh god_ she thought as every part of her body that touched his tingled _how can he do this to me_

he shouldn't be able to do this to me I HAVE TO FOCUS! But as he placed a sweet and tender yet passion filled kiss on her lips she threw that thought out the window and kissed him back and just as she was starting to get into it "alright

now time to leave" he said still grinning at his successful teasing as he picked her up bridal style she screamed softly "Tyler no stop put me down" "hmm let me think about that…..nope sorry" he brought them outside "Tyler put me down!" She

giggled as he dropped her legs and put his hands on her waist and started to spin her around in circles till he got dizzy "whoa okay time for me ta stop now" he slumped against the side of her car as she placed her feet on the ground. She got in

the driver's side "common get in" Tyler got in and they drove away to MSA. They walked up the front steps together arms linked straight to Director Gordon's office. Tyler went in with his papers while Nora stayed in the hall "I must say I'm

very impressed Mr. Gage you've shown me that you are very willing to fight for what you want" "yeah I am" Tyler said with a smile as he looked out the window at Nora "I don't mean your girlfriend Mr. Gage" "I know" he retorted and

added as an afterthought to show respect "ma'am" she gave him a look as if to say _don't mess with me_ and handed him his schedule "here you go Mr. Gage please don't lose it….and try to find your next class right away" "why" he asked

"because there is an hour before school starts and your girlfriend seems very eager to get you alone" she said with a small smirk for indeed Nora had taken to pacing in anticipation outside the office "thanks miss-I mean Director Gordon"


	3. AN

**A.N. thanks for the reviews guys it means alot sorry its been a while since the last chapter but im experencing a little bit of writers block so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions i would be happy to take them okay enough of my talking writing now...**


	4. coming out of the closet

Ch. 3 Tyler's POV

Tyler walked out the office door to...an empty hallway? "Nora?" he looked around and saw an open studio door he walked in and to his horror saw a very...busy Miles and Lucy he was so shocked he didn't move at all but when Lucy started moaning and Miles placed her on the sound board and his hands disappearing it got a little too much so Tyler

slowly backed out the door slightly horrified and back out into the hallway _I gotta start knocking...that was frigging nasty!_ he thought _where the hell did Nora go? _he walked through the hallway past the janitors

closet, he not so long ago had to get cleaning stuff from, when he was abruptly pulled inside and a very familiar pair of lips crashed into his. _about damn time _he thought as Nora closed and locked the closet door...25 minutes later Tyler stumbled out of the closet with his hair mussed and his shirt backwards (A.N. no they didnt have sex...and they havent yet but might soon depends on how i feel) and ran right into Brett "so bro finally coming out of the closet eh? hahahahahahahahhaha" "man u just need ta shut up!!!!" Tyler shot back they glared at each other as Nora stepped out of the closet giggling "baby did we get cau- oh hi brett" she said the last part with coldness in her voice "hey Nora...

**A.N. sorry its so late...and short but ive got lots of hw and im really stressed right now but dont worry ill got it done soon**


End file.
